topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirajane Strauss
|-| Mirajane Strauss= |-| Satan Soul= |-| Satan Soul: Halphas= |-| Satan Soul: Sitri= |-| Mirajane Seilah= Alias/Aka: The Demon Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Human wizard Threat level: Demon- || Demon+ || Demon+ Age: 19 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Magic,True Flight, Sleep Induction, Shapeshifting,Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Fire Manipulation, Macro (Controlling humans, objects and corpses, if the target in question is genuinely sentient, it does not control their feelings and thoughts), Absorption (Demons), Electricity Manipulation. Physical strength: At least Multi block+ level striking || At least Town+ level striking, likely City level || Town level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block+ (Completly overwhelmed Freed Justine, without even trying), likely higher || At least Town+, likely City || At least City (Considerably stronger than before), higher with Satan Soul Sitri (Erza claims its her "strongest" satan soul) Durability: At least Multi block+, likely higher (Was able to tank her own blasts while fighting Freed) || At least Town+, likely City || At least City Speed: At least Hypersonic+ || At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Laxus, on par with Erza) || Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: High. A prodigy mage. Stamina: High. Range: Several hundred meters to kilometers with energy blasts Weakness: None Notable Standard equipment: None notable Keys: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc || Tenrou Island Arc || GMG Arc Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities: Take Over: Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul '-Demon Superiority:' Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. '-Macro:' Unable to fully take over an Etherious, Mirajane took over Sayla's Curse, allowing her absolute control over something, from inanimate objects to even people. She uses this to command Elfman to come to where she and Lisanna are. '-Satan Soul:' * Satan Soul: Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" . Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. * Flight: In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. * Poison Resistance: Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat”. * Darkness Magic: Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the Magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. ** Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. ** Soul Extinctoion: Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. ** Evil Explosion: Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However, he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. ** Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target.(Unnamed) ** Satanic Blast: The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. ** Dark Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mirajane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. ** Water Magic: Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. *** Evil Explosion: Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool. This spell, which remains unnamed in the manga, was given a name in the anime. ** Lightning Magic: Mirajane has the ability to utilize lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. *** Evil Spark: A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. Satan Soul: Halphas: A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city effortlessly, and as such, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane grows horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backwards to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extend to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, become pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gains similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grows a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning replaced by a light and dark blue, striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also permanently dons two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that are always pointing upwards. * Darkness Magic : Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts and shield. ** Dark Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on her palm, the she is able to redirect all incoming attacks, causing them to miss. (Unnamed) * Cosmic Beam: Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. (Unnamed) * Flight: In this form the user is capable of flight. Satan Soul: Sitri: This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. * Flames: While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. * Immense Speed: While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. * Immense Strength: While employing this form, Mirajane's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap with one arm. * Flight: While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. * Darkness Magic: Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. * Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah: A Satan Soul form that allows Mirajane to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Etherious Seilah. Mirajane used Take Over on Seilah's body to prevent her from dying. * Macro: While employing this form Mirajane can use Seilah's signature Curse, Macro. This allows her to fully control the body of victims and manipulate them through "orders", as shown when Mirajane ordered a group of soldiers to fall asleep. There seems to be a limit to the Curse, as some weren't affected by the order. Transformation: Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. Sleep Magic: Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. * Dream Knock: Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep. Mirajane-3.jpg Cover_of_Volume_14.jpg Satan_Soul_Sitri_(color).png Mira_Satan_Soul_Sitri.jpg Mira_Seilah.png Mirajane_Alegria_SS.png Mirajane-1.jpg Mirajane-2.jpg Category:Female Category:Threat level Demon Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sonic speeds Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:BB:MC Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator